Sesshomaru's Quest For Love
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Thanks to Naraku Rin and Jaken are dead. Sessohmaru leaves Kaede's village in search of a mate. Will Sesshomaru find the love of his life? And What will happen to the rest of the Inuyasha gang? Complete!
1. Sesshomaru's lonely quest begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Sesshomaru's lonely quest begins.

An explosion can be heard for miles. The explosion came from Naraku's castle. Inuyasha and his group and Sesshomaru's group are there. The explosion was caused by Inuyasha's Backlash wave and Sesshomaru's dragon strike. Colliding with Naraku's energy blast. Ten minutes have passed since the explosion. Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna are dead. Kilala, Ah-Un, and Shippo came out of their hiding place. Shippo went over to Kagome. He check to see if she's alive. Shippo can feel a pulse. Then he found Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. He checked for their pulses. All have pulses except Rin and Jaken. Just then Kilala came up to Shippo with the complete shikon jewel. Shippo decided to wait until his friends come to.

Kilala and Ah-Un laid down by Shippo and sighed. After waiting for ten minutes Sango, Miroku, and Kagome came to. Kagome sat up and asked "How is everyone?" Shippo sighed and said "Rin and Jaken are dead. And Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are fine." Kagome looked over to the left and saw Inuyasha. He is laying on his stomach with Tetsusaiga in his hand. Then Kagome looked to the right and saw Sesshomaru. He is laying on his felt said with Tokijin in his hand. Then Kagome looked at Shippo and asked "Where is the sacred jewel?" Shippo smiled and gave the jewel to Kagome. After regaining their strength Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome buried Rin and Jaken and marked their graves. Two months ago they had to bury Kikyo, Koga, and Kohaku.

After burying Rin and Jaken they put Inuyasha on Kilala's back. Then they put Sesshomaru on Ah-Un's back. They decided to return to Kaede's village. So Shippo jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder and they headed toward Kaede's. Once they got back to the eastern lands it's dark. So they made camp for the night. Miroku took Sesshomaru off of Ah-Un's back and laid him on the ground. And Kagome took Inuyasha off of Kilala's. And laid him on the ground. Then Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo sat around the fire. Sango sighed and said "Sesshomaru is going to be very upset when he finds out Rin and Jaken are dead."

Kagome nodded and said "Yeah he will be. But maybe he'll let Inuyasha help him mourn. Now that they get along." Miroku yawned and said "Maybe he will now lets get to sleep." Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango bedded down and went to sleep. In the morning after eating. They put Sesshomaru on Ah-Un's back and put Inuyasha on Kilala's back. Then they continued toward Kaede's village. By mid afternoon the reached Kaede's village. Once at the old priestess's hut. They took Inuyasha and Sesshomaru into the hut. Kaede smiled and said "Good to see that ye are ok." As she looked at the group she asked "Where is the child and the imp that followed Sesshomaru?" Miroku sighed and said "Rin and Jaken died Lady Kaede." The old priestess shook her head and said "That's terrible."

Kagome checked on the brothers then sat next to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Then Kaede asked "Where is the sacred jewel?" Kagome took the jewel out of her pocket. The old priestess smiled and said "I'm glad to see the jewel whole again." Just then they heard moaning. They turned around and saw the brothers coming to. Sesshomaru sat up and asked "Where is Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un?" Kagome went up to him and said "Ah-Un is outside and I'm sorry Rin and Jaken are dead. We buried them where we found them." Everyone saw a sad look come upon Sesshomaru's face. Inuyasha looked over at his brother and felt sorry for him. For the rest of the afternoon. Sesshomaru sat against the wall without saying a word to anyone. In the evening Inuyasha woke from rest resting. He looked over and saw that.

Sesshomaru is still sitting against the wall. The hanyou stood and went over to his brother. Kagome, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Are glad to see that Inuyasha is up. Inuyasha sat next to Sessohmaru and asked "Aren't you going to say anything?" Sessohmaru sighed sadly and said "I'm a fucking failure Inuyasha." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?" The demon lord sighed again and said "I failed to protect Rin." Inuyasha put his right hand on his brother's shoulder and said "You're not a failure. Remember that you tried to protect Rin with all of your strength." Sesshomaru nodded and said "You're right Inuyasha." With that said Sesshomaru laid down and fell asleep. Inuyasha then stood and went over to his friends.

The group talked quietly so they wouldn't wake Sesshomaru. Two weeks have passed and everyone that was wounded are better. Sesshomaru has decided to leave Kaede's village. He is outside with Ah-Un. The demon lord sighed and said "Well Ah-Un I'm going to go to search for a mate. And if I need you I'll whistle for you." Ah-Un groaned and nodded then he watched his master leave. Just then Inuyasha came back from hunting. He went into Kaede's hut and saw that Kagome is still there. The hanyou smiled and asked "Why are you still here Kagome?" Kagome hugged him and said "I love you and I want to stay with you." Inuyasha smiled and said "I love you too Kagome. And I want to stay with you too." After hugging Kagome he looked around the hut. The hanyou asked "Where is Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Sesshomaru?"

Kagome sat down and said "Miroku, Sango, and Kilala went back to the demon slayers village. And Sesshomaru left to go find a mate." Inuyasha nodded and said "Go get Shippo we're moving to our own hut." Kagome smiled and left the hut. Inuyasha also left hut with fish he caught. He got Ah-Un and lead his small family to a empty hut. Ah-Un went behind the hut. While Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo went into the hut.

* * *

Meanwhile Sesshomaru is starting his search in the eastern lands. He knows that there aren't any female dog demons in the west or north.

So he'll search the eastern lands then the southern lands. He hopes find someone that will get rid of the loneliness that he feels. It's dark now so Sesshomaru made camp. He isn't hungry so he's not eating. Sesshomaru can go for six days without eating. He looked up at the sky and sighed. As he traveled today he missed Rin's humming, giggling, and arguing with Jaken. Sesshomaru sighed sadly, put out the fire, and went to sleep. In the morning he woke at dawn and continued his search.

* * *

At the demon slayers village. Sango and Miroku have rebuilt a hut. Now they are cleaning up the debris. From when Naraku's demons attacked. Yesterday Miroku admitted his feelings to Sango. They plan on starting a family after they are done cleaning up the village.

* * *

A month has passed Sesshomaru heading toward the southern lands. He still hasn't found a mate yet.

* * *

At Kaede's village Inuyasha and Kagome are mates. Unfortunately Kagome didn't get pregnant when she and Inuyasha mated. At the demon slayers village Miroku, Sango, and Kilala have half of the village cleaned up.

* * *

With Sesshomaru he is almost to the southern lands. When suddenly a pack of wolf demons surrounded Sessohmaru. The demon lord glared at the wolves and said "Get out of my way or die." The wolf demons growled and said "This is out territory so you leave or die." Sesshomaru sighed and drew Tokijin ready to fight. The leader growled and said "Attack my pack." The demon lord held up Tokijin and said "Dragon Strike." His dragon strike killed most of the wolf demons.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to use the dragon strike again. The wolves behind him jumped onto his back. Sesshomaru fell to the ground. When he did the rest of the pack jumped on him too. Suddenly Sesshomaru transformed as he did the wolves fell off of him. As they fell off the white do demon they dug their claws into the demon lord's flesh. Once all of the wolves were off of him Sesshomaru ran into the southern lands.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 2.  



	2. Kentaro and Sesshomaru meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thank you for the review. You are my most fateful reviewer. Here's chapter 2. 

**Chapter 2**

Kentaro and Sesshomaru meet.

The wolf demons chased after Sesshomaru. But they stopped at the boarder of the southern lands. One of the wolves growled and asked "Why are we stopping leader?" The leader said "There is a dog demoness that will kill up if she sees us." Knowing that he's safe in the southern lands. And he he saw a village near by so he untransformed. Sesshomaru is bleeding and tired so he laid down on his side under a tree. At the near by village. And orphan boy is outside playing when he saw a huge white dog demon. He looked away for a minute then looked to where he saw the demon. So he went into the forest to look for the demon. The boy is twelve years old and he has brown hair and eyes. He walked twenty feet away.

When he saw a glimmer of white. Kantaro walked over to the glimmer of white. There under a tree he saw a dog demon. He walked up to the demon and saw that. The demon's chest and back is bleeding. Kentaro ran back to his hut and got a blanket of water, rags, and bandages. Then he ran back to the demon. Kentaro carefully approached the demon and asked "Are you conscious sir?" With his eyes closed the demon said "Yes I am I'm just resting." The boy looked at the demon and asked "Will you take off your armor and shirt. And allow me to take care of your wounds?" Sesshomaru opened his eyes and saw a brown haired brown eyed boy. He saw that the boy is wearing a blue shirt and black pants.

Sesshomaru nodded, sat up, and took off his armor and shirt. The boy is amazed of how strong the demon looked. But he shook his head and got to work. He got a rag and started cleaning the wounds on the demon's back. Then cleaned the wounds on the demon's chest. After cleaning the wounds on the demon's chest and back. He got the bandaged and wrapped them around the demon's chest and back. After the boy was done taking care of his wounds. Sesshomaru laid back down on his side and said "Thank you." The boy nodded and asked "What is your name?" The demon lord sighed and said "Call me Lord Sesshomaru." Kentaro eyes went wide and asked "You're the lord of the west. Why are you here in the south?"

Sesshomaru looked at the boy and said "I'm here looking for a mate." The boy smiled and said "I know to find a demoness." The demon lord asked "Do you really?" Kentaro nodded and said "Yes I do I can take you there when you're wounds have healed." Sesshomaru nodded and asked "What is your name?" The boy smiled and said "My name is Kentaro." The demon lord nodded and asked "Don't you have to go back to your parents?" Kentaro sighed and said "My parents died two years ago. So I live alone." Sessohmaru closed his eyes and said "That's terrible now go I'm going to rest." Kentaro nodded and went back to the village. The elder saw Kentaro return. He went up to the boy and asked "Where have you been Kentaro?" The boy looked at the elder and said "I was exploring the forest."

The elder raised an eyebrow and asked "Did you go to find the white dog demon?" Kentaro looked down at the ground and said "Yes I did elder. I did it to see if he was hurt." The elder smiled and asked "Did you find him?" The boy nodded and said "Yes I did and he allowed me to take care of his wounds." Nodding the elder asked "Did you find out his name?" Kentaro smiled and said "His name is Lord Sesshomaru. He told me he's in the southern lands to look for a mate." The elder also smiled and said "well we all know the perfect mate for the Lord of the west." Kentaro nodded and said "I told Lord Sesshomaru that I knew the perfect mate for him. And I told him that I would would take him to her. When his wounds are fully healed."

The elder smiled and said "Well run along now and go to your hut." Kentaro went to the river and caught some fish. Then he went into his hut. He started a fire and cook his fish. Kentaro's hut is close to the tree that Sesshomaru is under. The demon lord didn't wake from his slumber when he smelled food. He isn't hungry and he's very tired. After eating Kentaro went outside to play with the other village children. He played with the other children until dark. Then Kentaro went into his hut and went to sleep. In the morning Kentaro woke when the rooster crowed. He caught and cooked some more fish. After cooking he took the fish to where Sesshomaru is. When he got there he saw that Sessohmaru is sitting up and is awake.

Kentaro walked up to the demon lord and asked "Are you hungry Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru nodded and said "Yes I am." The boy gave the demon lord the fish. Together Sesshomaru and Kentaro ate the fish. After eating Kentaro checked on Sessohmaru's wounds. He was amazed that his wounds have healed." Kentaro said "Well since your wounds are healed. I can take you to meet the woman of you dreams." Sesshomaru chuckled and asked "How about you tell me about her first?" Kentaro nodded and said "She is a highly respected demoness. Her grandfather is the Lord of these lands. I think she is as old as you are?" Sesshomaru smiled and said "She sounds nice." Kentaro nodded again and said "Her name is Michiko no one knows what she looks like though."

Sesshomaru stood and said "Take me to Michiko." Kentaro also stood and said "She lives in the castle in the center of these lands. With her parents, grandparents, and sibling." Sesshomaru looked around and said "I've never been these lands before." The boy smiled and said "I can take you to the castle Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded and said "Let's go." Kentaro walked beside Sesshomaru as he lead the way to the castle. As they walked Sesshomaru is enjoying the company of a human child again. Kentaro may be older than Rin was. But he's enjoying the company anyway. It's late afternoon and Kentaro is starting to lag behind. Sessohmaru stopped walking and asked "Are getting tired?" Kentaro nodded and said "Yes I am I should of borrowed a horse."

The demon lord chuckled and said "I guess this is a good time to whistle for Ah-Un." Before Kentaro could ask who Ah-Un is. Sesshomaru turned around and whistle as loud as he could.

* * *

At Kaede's village behind Inuyasha's and Kagome's hut. Ah-Un is sleeping but he heard Sesshomaru's whistle. So the two headed dragon demon got up and flew off.

* * *

With Sessohmaru and Kentaro. The boy finally asked "Lord Sesshomaru who is Ah-Un?" Sessohmaru looked down at Kentaro and said "You'll soon find out." Ten minutes later the demon lord heard a groan. Sesshomaru said "Down here Ah-Un." The two headed dragon demon landed next to his master. Kentaro walked over to the dragon demon and asked "Is this Ah-Un?" Sesshomaru nodded and said "Yes this is Ah-Un. You can ride him so we can keep going."

The boy let Ah-Un smell his hands. Ah-Un nuzzled Kentaro's hands and groaned. The boy giggled and said "Hi Ah-Un my name is Kentaro." Ah-Un groaned again and wagged his tail like a big dog. Just then Sesshomaru said "Get on Ah-Un and let's go." The boy nodded and got on Ah-Un's back and grabbed the reins. Now Kentaro lead the way while riding Ah-Un. After ten minutes of silence Sesshomaru asked "How long will it take us to get to the castle?" Kentaro scratched his chin said "We should get there in two to three days." It's getting dark so Kentaro and Sesshomaru made camp. The demon lord sat down and said "I'm not hungry so you're on your own."

Kentaro nodded and went off to find food. Ten minutes later the boy came back covered in cuts. Sesshomaru saw the cuts and asked "How did you get so cut up?" Kentaro sat down and said "I killed a rabbit and was about to bring it back to camp. When a young wolf demon pounced on me. He didn't stop scratching me until I gave him the rabbit." Sesshomaru sighed and asked "Did you get anything to eat?" The boy nodded and said "Yes I did I ate some berries that I found." Sesshomaru looked at Kentaro's cuts and said "You might want to find a village that has a priestess. To get those cuts taken care of." Kentaro nodded and left to go find a village that has a priestess. Soon he found a village and priestess.

After the priestess took care of the boy's wounds he left. Kentaro finally returned when the moon was above him. When he got back he saw that Sesshomaru and Ah-Un are asleep. So he laid down next to Ah-Un and went to sleep. In the morning Sesshomaru woke at dawn. He looked and saw that Kentaro is asleep next to Ah-Un. The demon lord got up and woke Ah-Un and Kentaro. Kentaro woke and got on Ah-Un's back. The boy rubbed his eyes and said "Ok Ah-Un let's move out." Ah-Un groaned and took his place next to his mater. They spent the whole day traveling in silence. Once it got dark Sesshomaru and Kentaro made camp.

Kentaro climbed up a tree and looked around. He saw the castle and said "We should get to the castle. By tomorrow afternoon Lord Sesshomaru." With that said Kentaro climbed down and went to sleep.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 3  



	3. The demoness Michiko

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rogue Hanyou: Thank you for the reviews. Here's chapter 3 in this chapter where Sesshomaru meets his future mate. 

**Chapter 3**

The demoness Michiko.

At dawn Sesshomaru woke Ah-Un and Kentaro. After the boy had something to eating. He got on Ah-Un's back and lead Sesshomaru toward the castle. Sesshomaru suddenly asked "Are you sure you don't know what Michiko looks like?" Kentaro nodded and said "Yes I'm sure no ones know. And Michiko is the oldest granddaughter of the Lord of these lands." Sesshomaru sighed and asked "How old is the Lord of these lands?" Kentaro looked at the sky and said "The Lord and Lady are over 4,000 years old. And the Lord's son and his mate are 800 years old." Sesshomaru nodded and kept walking. The boy looked at Sesshomaru and asked "How old are you Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru lowered his head and said "I'm 500 years old." Kentaro smiled and said "That's how old Michiko is."

The demon lord nodded and became quiet. It's now afternoon and Sesshomaru, Kentaro, and Ah-Un can see the castle. Sesshomaru stepped forward and said "Let's keep going." Once at the castle gates. The guards asked "Halt who goes there?" Sesshomaru said "It is I Lord Sesshomaru the Lord of the western." The guards nodded and let the demon lord and his group through the gates. At the stairs that leads the the doors. Kentaro got off At-Un and followed Sesshomaru. The demon lord knocked on the door and it opened. Sesshomaru and Kentaro walked in and saw that the inside is beautiful. The wood is a red brown color and there are paintings of dog demons on the walls. Just then a servant asked "What do you need Lord Sesshomaru?" The demon lord said "I would like to meet the family that rule these lands."

The servant nodded and said "Follow me Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru and Kentaro the servant. The servant opened the door to the family room and said "Lord Sesshomaru and his ward are here to meet your family My Lord." An old low male voice said "Come in Sesshomaru." The lord of west and Kentaro went in and sat down. A gray haired male grinned and said "Hello my name is Kane, this my mate Dai, over there is my son Michio, and his mate Eriko." Sesshomaru nodded and said "The boy that lead me here is Kentaro." Kane is 5'10" has gray hair and brown eyes. Dai is 5'8" has silver hair, blue eyes, and has two jagged aquamarine stripes on each cheek. Michio is 5'10" has silvery gray hair and blue eyes. And Eriko is 5'9" has black hair and blue eyes.

Dai said "We heard about Naraku's defeat and your loose." Sesshomaru sighed and said "Ever since Rin died I've felt alone. But I met Kentaro now I'm not as alone." Kane nodded and asked "Why are you in theses lands?" Sesshomaru sighed again and said "I came to these lands in search of a mate." Michio scratched his chin and said "The only daughter I have that's your age is Michiko." Eriko looked at her mate and asked "Where is Michiko anyway?" Dai giggled and said "She's probably in the garden." Sesshomaru looked at Kane, Dai, Michio, and Eriko. And asked "Do I have permission to court Michiko?" Kane said "My family and I will talk about that. So you and your ward need to leave the room." Sesshomaru nodded and he and Kentaro left the room. After Sesshomaru and Kentaro left Eriko asked "Do you think Sesshomaru will be the right man for Michiko?"

Kane and Michio scratched their chins. Dai looked at Eriko and said "Sesshomaru's attitude has changed over the years." Kane nodded and said "And he is the son of the great Intaishou." Michio growled and asked "Are you considering giving Sesshomaru permission to court my daughter?" Kane nodded and said "Yes I am and you know that Michiko is old enough to find a mate." Michio sighed and said "You're right Father." Kane said "Than it's settled Sesshomaru can court Michiko. And he and his ward can stay here in the castle." Eriko stood and opened the door and said "You can come back in now Sesshomaru." The lord of the west came back in and bowed his head in respect.

Kane grinned and said "My family and I talked about it. And you have out permission to court Michiko." Sesshomaru nodded and said "Thank you Lord Kane." Kane chuckled and said "You're welcome and you and Kentaro can stay here in the castle." After talking to Kane and his family Sesshomaru is following a servant. The servant already showed Kentaro to his room. Just then she stopped and said "This is your room Lord Sesshomaru." The lord of the west went into the room. On the walls of the room are paintings of dog demons. There is also a black dresser. In the middle of the room is a large bed. On the bed is white pillows and two navy blue blankets. Finally in the corner of the room is a brown desk and bookcase.

Just then Sesshomaru heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw Michio. Michio said "Come I'll introduce you to my daughter." Sesshomaru just nodded and followed Michio. They walked down a long hallway and went out a side door. Now they are standing on a porch. Facing a garden of flowers and six cherry blossom trees. Michio stepped forward and yelled "Michiko I want you to meet someone!" Soon out of the shadow of the trees Sesshomaru saw a 5'8", black haired, blue eyed, and two jagged aquamarine stripes on each cheek demoness. Michiko is wearing a purple kimono with white flowers on it. The demoness walked up to Michio and said "You called Father."

Michio nodded and said "Yes I did I would like you to meet Sesshomaru the Lord of the west." With that said the silvery gray haired demon left. The demoness smiled and said "Hello Lord Sesshomaru my name is Michiko. My names means child of beauty." Sesshomaru cleared his throat and said "Please call me Sesshomaru and from what I see. You are a beauty." Michiko blushed and said "Oh thank you Sesshomaru that was sweet of you to say." Just then Kentaro came out and said "I'm going to go play with Ah-Un Lord Sesshomaru." The lord of the west nodded and said "Have fun Kentaro." After Kentaro left Michiko asked "What's with the boy?" Sesshomaru sighed and said "He's an orphan boy that lead me here." Michiko nodded and said "Oh I see."

Then the demoness then walked around Sesshomaru and looked at him. As she did she said to herself "He' as tall and as old as I am. Sesshomaru looks very strong and very handsome. I think I'll let him court me." When she stopped walked a servant announced that dinner was served. So Kentaro, Sesshomaru, and Michiko went to the dinning room. After eating Kentaro went back outside to play. And Michiko and Sesshomaru went for a walk around the garden. When it got dark Sesshomaru, Michiko, and Kentaro went into the castle. Kentaro went into his room. And Sesshomaru walked Michiko to her room. Now he's heading to his room. Once in his room. The lord of th west took off his armor and boa.

Then he laid Tokijin and Tenseiga on the floor next to his armor. Sesshomaru then pulled the blankets back and got into bed. He laid there for a minute thinking about ways to court Michiko. Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 4  



	4. Events in Sesshomaru's and Michiko's cou

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you like it. 

Rogue Hanyou: Well I'm glad that you liked chapter 3. And as far as how the courting goes. You'll find that out in this chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Events in Sesshomaru's and Michiko's courtship.

**One week.**

Sesshomaru has been courting Michiko for a week now. And so far things are going well. Michiko's family are in the family room. Kentaro is outside playing with Ah-Un. And Sesshomaru has taken Michiko to the western lands to show her around. In the family room Michio asked "Father do you realize if Michiko mates with Sesshomaru she'll become the Lady of the west?" Kane nodded and said "Yes I do my son." Eriko smiled and said "I think she'll be a great Lady and mother."With Sesshomaru and Michiko in the western lands. They are on the beach which is the last stop on the way to the castle. Michiko took off her sandals to enjoy the feel of the sand under her feet. Sesshomaru smiled as he watched Michiko dance and prance in front of him. Ten minutes later they had just got done exploring the western lands castle. Michiko smiled and said "Your castle is as pretty as my grandfather's." Sesshomaru hugged her and said "Thank you."

**One month**

Lady Dai and Lady Eriko are out in the garden pulling weeds. Lord Kane and Lord Michio are patrolling their lands. Kentaro is helping Lady Dai and Lady Eriko pull weeds. And Sesshomaru and Michiko are in a field of flowers two miles away from the castle. Michiko is smelling while Sesshomaru is laying down. He is enjoying the scent of the flowers and Michiko. Then he decided to sit up. Sesshomaru then decided yo put flowers in Michiko's hair. So he picked buttercups, daisies, forget-me-nots, orchids, and pink laurel. Then he sat behind Michiko and put the flowers in her hair. After Sesshomaru was done Michiko and smiled. She loved the way the flowers looked in her hair. The demoness gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the cheek and said "Thank you my hair has never looked so nice."

**Three months**

Michiko's family and Kentaro can now tell that Sesshomaru and Michiko are in love. Because they would catch them kissing on the lips and holding hands. Right now they are in the dinning room eating dinner. Kane is at the head of table. Sitting on the left side Dai, Michio, and Eriko. And sitting in the right side is Michiko, Sesshomaru, and Kentaro. After eating Dai and Eriko went to the bathing room. Kane and Michio went to the study. And Kentaro went outside to play with Ah-Un. Sesshomaru is heading toward the doors that lead to the garden. Suddenly Michiko ran up to Sesshomaru. She tapped his shoulder and said "Catch me if you can." With that said Michiko took off leaving Sessohmaru in her dust.

Sesshomaru smiled and said "1, 2, 3, and here I go." The lord of the west took off after Michiko. When he ran into the garden he saw her run in the opposite direction. Sesshomaru smirked because he knows a short cut. So he took off for the short cut hoping that his idea would work. Meanwhile Michiko looked over her shoulder and didn't see Sesshomaru. Suddenly someone or something talked her. She looked to see that it was Sesshomaru. The two dog demons fell into the foxglove section on the garden. They laid there panting and looking into each others eyes. Just then Michiko said "Not far you took a short cut." Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Michiko and said "So what if I did." Michiko just smiled and enjoyed Sesshomaru's embrace.

**Six months**

Michiko's family are in the family room. Kentaro is napping in his room. And Sesshomaru and Michiko are sitting on the porch talking. The demoness sighed happily and asked "Do you have any siblings Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru nodded and said "Yes I do I have a younger half brother named Inuyasha." Michiko smiled and said "I have a younger sister that is 250 years old. Her name is Venus she went to China to find a mate." The lord of the west growled lightly and said "My brother probably mated with that Kagome girl." Michiko shook her head and then noticed that Sesshomaru only one arm wrapped around her. She raised an eyebrow and asked "How come you embrace me with only one arm?"

Sesshomaru sighed and said "A long tome ago I tried to get Tetsusaiga from my father's grave. But it wond up in Inuyasha's hands. I fought him in my transformed state. Well he cut my left arm off." Michiko rolled up Sesshomaru's left sleeve. All she could see was some of his upper arm and his shoulder. She put her hand at the base of his upper arm and concentrated. Suddenly Sesshomaru growled and a new left arm appeared. Using both arms Sesshomaru hugged Michiko and said "Thank you my love." The demoness hugged him back and said "You're welcome."

**Eight months**

Sesshomaru and Michiko are in the garden smelling the flowers. While everyone else was in the castle asleep. Just then they heard a female voice say "Hello I'm home." Michiko smiled and yelled "I'm in the garden Venus." Just then a 5'6" demoness with silver hair, blue eyes, and two jagged aquamarine stripes on each cheek appeared. Michiko stood and hugged the younger demoness. She smiled and asked "Welcome home sis. Did you find a mate?" The younger demoness shook her head and said "No I didn't." Michiko said "Don't worry sis you'll find someone. Now come with me I want you to meet someone."

The demoness lead her sister over to Sesshomaru. She smiled and said "Venus this is Sesshomaru. He and I have been courting for eight months." The lord of the west stood and said "Nice to meet you Venus." The young demoness said "Nice to meet you too." Just then Kane and Michio came out and said "Sesshomaru we need your help. Three packs of 50 wolf demons are attacking an innocent half demon. Oh good to see you Venus." With that said the three males took off. Michiko looked at Venus and said "Come let's go see if Mother and Grandmother are awake." The sisters went into the castle. Then they went into the family room there they found their mother and grandmother. An hour later the doors slammed open. And the four demonesses saw Sesshomaru and Kane running. They also saw that they were carrying someone. Just then Michio came in and sat down.

Michiko asked "What's going on Father?" Michio sighed and said "The half demon the wolves were attacking. Was Sesshomaru's brother Inuyasha." Eriko gasped and said "Oh my that's terrible." Another hour passed and Michio is leading Dai, Eriko, Michiko, and Venus. To the room Kane and Sesshomaru put Inuyasha in. He saw that the door is open so he lead the girls in, Michiko went up to Sesshomaru and hugged him. Just then the priestess stood and said "He is sick and his wounds are deep. But he should pull through." Everyone in Michiko's family can't believe that the silvery white haired hanyou is Sesshomaru half brother.

**Nine months**

It's been a month since Inuyasha was rescued from the wolf demons. He is still unconscious and his wounds are fully healed. Sesshomaru, Michiko, Venus, and the priestess have been checking on Inuyasha every chance they get. The lord of the west is worried about his brother. He also wonders what happened to Kagome and Shippo. Right now Sesshomaru and Michiko are in Inuyasha's room. They are sitting next to Inuyasha's bed. Just then they heard the hanyou moan. They watched as Inuyasha opened his golden eyes. Sesshomaru asked "How are doing Inuyasha? And what are you doing in these lands?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and said "I could be better. And I'm here looking for you." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and asked "Why are looking for me?"

The hanyou sighed and said "Two months after you left Miroku and Sango went back to the slayers village. That day Kagome my mate had gone to her time. She was running late so I went to get her. When I got there I saw saw her kissing a guy named Hojo. So I took the sacred jewel from her room. When I got back I destroyed the well. Then wished for Kagome and her family to forget about me and this time." The demoness shook her head and asked "That's terrible. But where is your fox friend?" Inuyasha looked at the demoness and asked "He went to the slayers village. And who are you?" The demoness smiled and said "My name is Michiko your brother and I have been courting for nine months now." Inuyasha nodded and said "Nice to meet you. I'm glad that my brother has found someone to love."

Sesshomaru kissed Michiko and said "Let's let Inuyasha rest." The demoness nodded and followed Sesshomaru. She stopped and said "Oh I almost forgot Inuyasha. I'm the granddaughter of the Lord of these lands." With that said she left. Inuyasha laid there and said "Wow Sesshomaru is courting the Lord's granddaughter." Just then he heard someone come in. So he asked "Who is there?" He looked and saw a demoness that's his age. She had long silver hair, blue eyes, and two jagged aquamarine stripes on each cheek. She smiled and said "My name is Venus I'm Michiko's younger sister. And I'm glad that you're conscious."

Inuyasha nodded and said "nice to meet you Venus. You and sister are very pretty." Venus blushed a little and said "Oh thank you now I'm going to let you rest." With that said Venus left. Inuyasha closed his eyes and went to stop. Sesshomaru is now talking Kane and Michio. He bowed his head in respect and said "I think Michiko and I are ready to become mates." The two Lords nodded and said "Very well you have our blessings." Sesshomaru nodded and said "Thank you." Kane smiled and asked "How is your brother?" Sesshomaru smiled also and said "He's better he finally came to today." Kane nodded and said "That's good to hear." Sesshomaru nodded also and left the room.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 5.  



	5. Sesshomaru and Michiko mate

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thank you for the review. Here's chapter 5 warning there is a lemon in it.

Emily Paris: I'm glad that you liked chapter 4. Here's chapter 5 for you.

**Chapter 5**

Michiko and Sesshomaru mate.

The lord of the west walked down the hall to Michiko's room. Her door is closed so he knocked on the door. Michiko said in a sing sing voice "Come on in." Sesshomaru opened the door and went into Michiko's room. Once in the room Sesshomaru closed the door. Sesshomaru walked up to Michiko and started kissing her neck. The demoness growled lightly and said "Sesshomaru you naughty thing you." Sesshomaru smiled and asked "Michiko will you become my mate?" Michiko turned around and looked into Sesshomaru's gold eyes. She smiled and said "Oh Sesshomaru of course I'll become your mate." Sesshomaru grinned and bit Michiko's neck leaving his mark. Michiko smiled and started to take off Sesshomaru's clothes. And Sesshomaru started to take off Michiko's kimono.

Sesshomaru's left Michiko's lips and started to kiss her neck. The demoness moaned and took off Sesshomaru's armor. Then she took off Sesshomaru's shirt. Michiko pulled away and looked at Sesshomaru's well built chest. She smiled and ran her hands down Sesshomaru's chest. The lord of the west growled lightly. Just then Michiko's kimono fell to the floor. Sesshomaru smiled as he looked at Michiko's naked body. The demoness tried to cover herself. So Sesshomaru asked "Why cover yourself when you're so beautiful?" Michiko blushed and said "Oh thank you Sesshomaru." Then the demoness untied the sash that's around Sesshomaru's waist.

Michiko then took off Sesshomaru's pants. She gasped when she saw Sesshomaru's big long manhood. Soon the two demons started kissing passionately again. As they kissed they ran ran their hands over each o others bodies. Michiko can feel Sesshomaru's well built chest and back muscles. Sesshomaru can tell that Michiko is strong in her own right. He heard Michiko groan when he ran his hands down her curves. Just then Sesshomaru gently pushed Michiko onto the bed. The two demons kissed passionately while still exploring each others bodies. Just then Michiko's hand found it's way to Sesshomaru's manhood. When she ran her hands down his manhood Sesshomaru moaned. The demoness smiled and kept running her hand up and down Sesshomaru's manhood.

The lord of the west's moan turned into light growls. He placed his manhood's tip at Michiko's entrance. Sesshomaru kissed Michiko as he slid his manhood into her entrance. The demoness whimpered a little when he slid his manhood inside her. While kissing Michiko Sesshomaru went in and out of his mate. After ten minutes Sesshomaru could sense that Michiko was about to come. Soon she came and he launched his seed. The two demons collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep. In the family room Kane announced that Sesshomaru and Michiko might be mating. Kentaro left the family room to go to Inuyasha's room. He went in and asked "Are you awake Master Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes I'm awake." The boy went up to the hanyou. Inuyasha looked at the boy and asked "Who are you?"

The boy smiled and said "My name is Kentaro met Lord Sesshomaru after he got wounded by wolves. I lead him here to meet Mistress Michiko." Inuyasha just nodded and didn't say anything. Kentaro then said "Oh Lord Kane told his family and I that Lord Sesshomaru and Mistress Michiko. Might become mates tonight." Again Inuyasha nodded and didn't say anything. After talking to Inuyasha Kentaro went to his room. In the morning Sesshomaru and Michiko woke up in each others arms. The lord of the west smiled and said "Good morning beautiful." Michiko kissed her mate and said "Good morning handsome." They laid there not wanting to get up.

But they heard a servant announce that breakfast was served. So they got up and got dressed and went to the dinning room. They saw Michiko's family and Kentaro and sat down. Michio grinned and asked "How did you two sleep?" The demoness smiled and said "We slept well after becoming mates." Eriko smiled and said "That's wonderful you two." Kane nodded and said "You should tell Inuyasha. He's in his room eating. He tried to get out of bed but he's still a little on the weak side." Sesshomaru and Michiko nodded and ate. After eating they headed to Inuyasha's room. Once in the hanyou's room they saw that he's awake. Sesshomaru knelt down and said "Hey Inuyasha I have some news for you." Inuyasha looked at his brother and asked "What kind of news?"

The lord of the west smiled and said "Michiko and I became mates last night." Inuyasha also smiled and said "That's great Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked at Michiko and said "Now that we're mates. I need to return home." The demoness nodded and said "I'll tell my family and get Kentaro." Sesshomaru kissed his mate and said "And I'll go get Ah-Un." The two demons left the room. Michiko told her family that she, Kentaro, Ah-Un, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru are leaving. When she got outside with Kentaro. The demoness saw that Inuyasha is on Ah-Un's back. Kentaro also got on Ah-Un's back. Then the group headed toward the western lands. Three days into the trip Michiko could sense that she's pregnant. She walked up to Sesshomaru and said "Sesshomaru I can sense that I'm pregnant."

The lord of the west smiled and said "That's wonderful honey." Sesshomaru turned around and asked "Did you hear that you two? I'm going to be a father." Kentaro and Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes we did." Finally that afternoon they arrived at the castle. Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha to a room. Kentaro picked out the room next to Inuyasha's. The demon lord smiled and said "Let's go to our room My Lady." They went into Sesshomaru's room. Which he'll now share with his mate. Michiko loves her mate's room. The walls are light brown, on the walls are white dog demon carvings. In the middle of the room is a large bed with blue pillow and white blankets.

Four weeks later Michiko is a month pregnant. She isn't showing a belly yet. But that'll change as her pregnancy progresses. Right now Michiko and Kentaro are pulling weed in the garden. Sesshomaru is sitting on the porch watching. And Inuyasha is sitting in a cherry blossom tree. Sesshomaru and Michiko have adopted Kentaro as their son. The boy is glad that he has a family. Just then Inuyasha jumped down from his tree. He walked up to Michiko and asked "Can I talk to you?" The demoness nodded and said "Sure have a seat." They sat down and Inuyasha asked "What can you tell me about your sister?" Michiko smiled and said "Well she is a very nice woman. She would make any man happy. But unfortunately she hasn't found a mate. My sister also respects all beings." Inuyasha listened to Michiko carefully and asked "Does she respect half demons? And is she full demon?"

The demoness sighed and said "When I say all beings that includes half demons. And yes she's full demon. Inuyasha nodded and said "Thank you Michiko." She smiled and nodded. The hanyou then ran out of the garden and headed south. When he got the southern castle he went into the garden. He saw that Venus is in the garden. Inuyasha walked up to Venus and said "Hi." The young demoness looked up from the flowers. She smiled and said "I thought I would never see you again." Inuyasha sighed and said "I've been doing a lot of thinking." Venus asked "What have you been thinking about?"

Inuyasha lowered his ears and said "I've been thinking about what Kagome did to me. And thinking about a beautiful demoness." Venus smiled and said "I know a private place where we can get to know each other." Inuyasha nodded and followed Venus. She lead him three miles away from the castle. The young demoness lead the hanyou to a waterfall surrounded by blooming cherry blossom tree. She smiled and said "This my most favorite spot in these lands." Inuyasha looked around and said "I can see why." They sat under one of the blooming cherry blossom trees. Venus went first at telling about her past. After she was done Inuyasha went next at tell about his past. When he got to the part where Kagome his mate broke his heart. He lowered his ears and tried not to cry.

After he was done Venus said "I can't believe that your own mate hurt you so badly. I know I would never do something like that." It is getting dark so Inuyasha stood and asked "How about I walk you home?" The young demoness and said "Oh what a gentleman of course you can walk me home." Once back at the castle Inuyasha went in with Venus. She smiled and said "Even though all we did was talk. I had a good time." Inuyasha nodded and said "Yeah I did too good night." As Inuyasha walked down the hall. Venus asked "Will I see you again?" The hanyou nodded and said "If you go to your favorite spot tomorrow afternoon you will." With that said Inuyasha ran out of the castle and headed to the western lands. When he got back he could tell that everyone is in bed. So he went in and went to bed.

Two weeks have passed and Michiko is a month and two weeks pregnant. Inuyasha has told everyone about him getting to know Venus. Today he's leaving for the southern lands. He's going to asked if can court Venus. The hanyou promised to come home for the birth of his nice or nephew.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 6.  



	6. Inuyasha courts Venus and the birth of a

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rogue Hanyou: Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you liked chapter 5. Here's chapter 6 which I hope you'll also enjoy.

Yami Yumi Girl: Well as far as the birth of Sesshomaru's and Michiko's pup. It happends in this chapter. And as far as Inuyasha won't mate with Venus for a little while yet.

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha courts Venus and the birth of a pup.

Four weeks have passed and Inuyasha has been courting Venus for a month and a week. Michiko is now two and a half months pregnant. And she's showing a medium sized belly. She and Sesshomaru are wondering how Inuyasha and Venus are doing. So they got Kentaro and Ah-Un and headed to the southern lands. As they traveled Sesshomaru and Michiko walked hand in hand. By mid day they arrived at the southern lands castle. Kane, Dai, Michio, and Eriko are glad to see Michiko again. Michio and Eriko can't wait to be grandparents. And Kane and Dai can't wait to be great grandparents. Michiko smiled and asked "How are Inuyasha and Venus doing?" Eriko also smiled and said "They are doing very well. I've never seen Venus so happy. Inuyasha is the perfect man for her. I think in another three months they'll probably become mates."

Sesshomaru smirked and said "I'm glad Inuyasha has gotten over that human girl. And found someone that'll love him and not break his heart." Michio looked at Sesshomaru and said "I can assure you that Venus will not hurt your brother." The lord of the west nodded and asked "Ok where are Venus and Inuyasha?" A servant came in and said "Mistress Venus and Master Inuyasha are in the garden." Sesshomaru, Michiko, and Kentaro stood and left the family room. They went down the hall and out to the garden. There they saw Inuyasha and Venus sitting under a cherry blossom tree. Michiko, Sesshomaru, and Kentaro walked up to them. Venus smiled, stood up, and hugged her sister. The older demoness said "Mother tells me that you and Inuyasha are doing well." Venus nodded and said "Yes we are and I've never been happier than I am now."

Sesshomaru went up to Inuyasha and said "I'm glad to see that you're happy." The hanyou sighed happily and said "Yes I am happy." Just then Inuyasha saw that Michiko is showing a belly. So he asked "How is Michiko?" The lord of the west smiled and said "She's doing well. You better come home for the birth." Inuyasha nodded and said "Don't worry I will." After visiting Kentaro got on Ah-Un and Sesshomaru and Michiko lead the way home. Once back at the western lands castle. Michiko is tired from the trip so she went to her's and Sesshomaru's room for a nap. Kentaro stayed outside to play with Ah-Un. And Sesshomaru went to his study. He's looking over name scrolls to come up with a name for the pup. For a boy he found Sesscho and for a girl Suki. He wrote down the names.

Then he left his study to find Kentaro. Once he found the boy he asked "Do you want to go to the village with me?" Kentato nodded and said "Sure lead the way." Sesshomaru headed toward the village. With Kentaro right beside him. Once at the village they found the market. Kentaro looked up the demon lord and asked "What are we after?" Sesshomaru looked at the boy and said "We're after a blanket for the pup. When it is born." They found a woman selling baby blankets. Sesshomaru picked out a navy blanket in case the pup is a boy. And Kentaro picked out a sky blue blanket in case it's a girl. The paid the woman then went back to the castle. Once back at the castle Kentaro went to his room. Sesshomaru took the blankets to his and Michiko's room.

He quietly went in and put the blankets in his dresser. It's dark so Sesshomaru went to bed. When he got into bed he tried not to wake Michiko. In the morning the family woke when breakfast was served. They ate and then took it easy. Michiko is sitting on the porch with Sesshomaru. And Kentaro went to the village to play with kids his age. Both Michiko and Sesshomaru have their hands on her belly. Suddenly they felt the pup move. They can sense that the pup is big and strong. Both Michiko and Sesshomaru don't care what sex the pup. All they care is that the pup is healthy. Four weeks later Michiko is now three and half months pregnant. She's showing a big round belly. Sesshomaru and Kentaro think Michiko is having twins. But the demoness says that she can only feel one movement.

* * *

In the southern lands Inuyasha and Venus have been courting for two months now. They are falling in love faster that Sesshomaru and Michiko did. Right now they are at Venus' favorite spot. Inuyasha is picking forget-me-nots and violets. Then he put them in Venus' hair. The hanyou smiled and said "Now you look even more beautiful." Venus blushed and said "Oh thank you Inuyasha."

* * *

Back at the western lands castle Kentaro and Michiko are taking break from pulling weeds. Sesshomaru and Michiko have their hands on her belly. They can feel the pup moving. Just then they felt the pup kick for the first time. Michiko smiled and said "Come here and put your hand on my belly Kentaro."

The boy went up and put his hand on Michiko's belly. He smiled and said "Wow that feels really neat." The demoness nodded and said "Yes it is it's the pup moving and kicking." Still smiling Kentaro said "I hope Inuyasha comes home for the birth." Sesshomaru grinned and said "Don't worry he will." Then Kentaro asked "How much longer until the pup is born?" Michiko giggled ad and said "Not for another two week or so." The bot nodded and went to go play with the village kids. Two weeks have passed and Michiko is four months pregnant. Sesshomaru has the priestess on high alert. Kentaro can't wait until the pup is born.

* * *

And in the southern lands Inuyasha and Venus are getting ready to go to the western lands. After getting ready they left. To get there faster they took off running. Since Venus is full demon. She can run faster than Inuyasha. So she slowed down to run next to the hanyou.

* * *

At the western lands castle Michiko is in the study with Sesshomaru. And Kentaro is playing the village children. Sesshomaru is showing his mate the names he picked out. Michiko smiled and said "I love the names you picked out." The demon lord also smiled and said "Thank you dear." After talking they went out to the porch. When they sat down they can smell Venus' and Inuyasha's scents. Sesshomaru smiled and said "Here they come right on time." Just then Venus and Inuyasha appeared. Venus smiled, knelt down and hugged her sister.

Then she sat next to her and put her hand on Michiko's belly. Venus smiled when she felt the pup move and kick. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shook hands and hugged. The brothers get along very well. Sesshomaru asked "How are you and Venus doing Inuyasha?" The hanyou smirked and said "I think we're going to mate next month." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and said "But you'll have been courting for three month next month." Inuyasha nodded and said "Yeah I know but we love each other very much. And I think we'll be ready."The demon lord smiled and said "Good luck you you. And when you two do become mate. I would like for you and Venus to live here. And you and I can rule out father's lands together."

The hanyou also smiled and said "Than you Sesshomaru and Venus and I will come here. And it would be an honor to rule Father's lands with you." Sesshomaru nodded and said "Great then it's settled we'll rule over father's lands together." While the brothers talked Michiko told Venus the names Sesshomaru picked out. Venus smiled and said " I love those name now stand up." Michiko stood and asked "Why do you eant me ot stand up?" The young demoness looked at her sister's round belly. She smiled and said "Mother taught me how to guess if your carrying a boy or a girl."

Michiko giggled and said "Oh ok then guess." Venus said "Hmmm this is a tough one. Your big and carrying high. Mother said if a female is carrying high the pup is a girl." The demoness giggled again and said "As long as the pup is healthy. I don't care if it is a girl or a boy." It's now evening and the servant announced that dinner is served. All four demons went into the dinning room. As the ate they talked and laughed. Just then Kentaro came in and said "Sorry I'm late. Oh hi Inuyasha and Venus." Sesshomaru said "That's ok Kentaro come join us." The boy shook his head and said "I already ate so I'm going to go play with Ah-Un." With that said the boy left. After eating the demons went onto the porch. Two hours later Michiko yawned and said "I'm going to bed early." Sesshomaru gave his mate a kiss and said "Good night honey I'll join you in a while." Michiko kissed Sesshomaru back stood and went into the castle.

Once in her's and Sesshomaru's room. she got into a sleeping kimono. She laid down and covered up. Not even five minutes later Michiko became very uncomfortable. Just then she felt pain and yelled "Sesshomaru!"The demon lord heard his mate yell. So he ran to their room. He went in and asked "What's wrong Michiko?" She breathed heavily and said "Go get the priestess." Sesshomaru summoned the priestess as the priestess came in Michiko's water broke. Out on the porch Kentaro had joined Inuyasha and Venus. Six hours later the priestess checked on Michiko. And Sesshomaru is holding his mate's hand. Just then the priestess said "It's time to push My Lady." Michiko pushed until the priestess told her to stop. Carefully the priestess pulled out the pup's head and shoulders.

As she did Michigan whimpered. Then the priestess said "One more push My Lady." Michiko pushed one more time and screamed. The pup came put crying and moving. The priestess cut the cord and cleaned off the pup. Sesshomaru stood and got the blankets he and Kentaro bought. The he sat back down next to his mate. Just then the priestess said "It's a big beautiful girl." Sesshomaru gave the sky blue blanket to the priestess. Then put away the navy blue blanket away. The priestess wrapped the pup in the blanket then gave her to Sesshomaru. Then the priestess left the room. The pup has black hair with white streaks. She also has a blue crescent moon mark on her forehead. On each cheek she has one jagged aquamarine stripe and one purple stripe.

Michiko smiled and said "Welcome to the world our Suki." Sesshomaru smiled and said "I'll take care of Suki and you rest." The demoness nodded and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru went out onto the porch. He sat down so that everyone can see Suki. When Kentaro saw the pup he asked "Is it a boy or a girl?" The demon lord smiled and said "It's a girl her name is Suki." Venus looked at the pup in Sesshomaru's arms and said "Aw she's so beautiful." Inuyasha asked "Can I hold Suki?" Sesshomaru nodded and said "In a minute she's opening her eyes." They watched as Suki opened her eyes. The three demons and human gasped when they saw that Suki has medium shad of gold eyes. Sesshomaru smiled and said "She has our father's eyes."

Inuyasha looked at his brother and asked "Does she really?" The demon lord nodded and said "Yes she does mine are darker than Father's were. And yours are lighter than his were." Then Sesshomaru looked down at Suki and said "Hi Suki I'm your Father." Suki looked at her father and cooed. The demon lord chuckled and said "Come on time to meet your Uncle." Sessshomaru passed Suki over to Inuyasha. The hanyou is amazed of how big his niece is. He held her in his arms, smiled and said "Hi I'm your Uncle Inuyasha." Suki looked up at her uncle. When she saw his dog ears Suki cooed and giggled.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and asked "What's so funny?" Venus followed Suki's gaze to Inuyasha's ears. She smiled and said "She thinks your dog ears are funny." To test what she said Inuyasha twitched the ear Suki is looking at. When he he did Suki giggled a little louder. Inuyasha sighed and said "Not far I'm the only one with dog ears." The hanyou looked at his niece and saw that she has pointed ears like her parents do. Then Inuyasha said "Time to meet your aunt." He gave Suki to Venus. The young demoness smiled and said "Hi I'm your Aunt Venus.' The pup in her arms looked at her and cooed. Two hours later Michiko joined everyone on the porch. She saw that Kentaro is holding Suki. The boy smiled and said "Time for you to go to your mother."

Kentaro gave Suki to Michiko. The demoness smiled and said "My what pretty eyes you have." She has her grandfather Inutaishou's eyes." Just then Suki started to fuss. So everyone including Sesshomaru turned around. Michiko opened her kimono and put her right breast nipple in Suki's moth. Five minutes later Suki was done feeding. So Michiko closed her kimono and said "Ok you can turn around now." Everyone turned around as Michiko put Suki on her shoulder to burp her. When she heard her pup burp she held her pup in her arms again. Michiko rocked Suki and asked "Venus when are you and Inuyasha going back south?" Venus smiled and said "We are leaving tomorrow." The demoness nodded and said "Be sure to tell everyone about Suki. We'll probaly come visit the day after you go back."

Venus said "Don't worry I will. And I'm sure they'll love to see her." Inuyasha looked at Venus and said "After you tell your family about Suki we need to talk." Venus gave him a kiss and said "Oh ok." It's late so everyone went to bed. Through out the night Suki woke Michiko up twice to feed. In the morning the servant announced that breakfast is served. Everyone got up and went into the dinning room. After eating Inuyasha and Venus said their good byes. Then they headed to the southern lands. Right now the demon lord and his family are on the porch. Kentaro is holding Suki while Sesshomaru and Michiko enjoyed each others company. That afternoon Inuyasha and Venus arrived at the southern lands castle.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 7.  



	7. The talk and another mating

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rogue Hanyou: Thank you for you review. And here's chapter 7. 

Yami Yugi Girl: I'm glad that you like Sesshomaru's and Michiko's pup's name. And here's chapter 7.

**Chapter 7**

The talk and another mating.

Venus went into the castle and Inuyasha stayed on the porch. The young demoness asked "Aren't you coming?" Inuyasha shook his head and said "No I'm not. Go tell you family about Suki. I'll meet you at your favorite spot." With that said Inuyasha walked away. Venus shrugged and went to the family room. She went in and smiled when she saw her family. Eriko looked up and asked "Well did Michiko give birth yet?" The young demoness nodded and said "Yes she did she had a girl. Her name is Suki. Oh and Michiko, Sesshomaru, and Kentaro will visit tomorrow with Suki." Venus' family smiled and said "I can't wait to see her." After talking to her family Venus left the castle. She headed toward her favorite spot.

Venus took in the scent of mid spring and smiled. Five minutes later she arrived at her favorite spot. She smiled when she saw Inuyasha in a cherry blossom tree. Venus walked up to the tree and jumped up into it. She joined Inuyasha on his branch. The young demoness said "You said we needed to talk." Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes we do." Venus sat down and asked "Is something wrong?" The hanyou nodded and asked "Are you sure you want to be with me?" Venus looked at Inuyasha and asked "Why do you ask?" Inuyasha sighed and said "You saw how Suki giggled at my ears." The young demoness smiled and said "She's just a new born pup. Besides I love your ears." Inuyasha smiled and asked "Do you really? But what if we have pups and they have dog ears?"

Venus kissed Inuyasha and said "Yes I really do love your ears. And I don't care if our pup are born with dog ears." Inuyasha smiled again and kissed Venus passionately. Soon the two demons were kissing passionately in the tree. The hanyou pulled away and said "I was going to wait until next month. But come with me." With that said Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and ran. Venus jumped put of the tree and followed Inuyasha. She saw Inuyasha stop in the porch of ht castle. Then she followed him into his room. When they were in his room. Inuyasha closed the door. Venus looked at Inuyasha and asked "What did you want to do next month?" The hanyou smiled and said "I was going ask you to be my mate next month. But I'm asking you now."

Venus wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and said "Of course I'll become your mate." Inuyasha kissed the left side of Venus' neck. Then he bit her neck leaving his mark. The hanyou's lips returned to Venus' lips. They kissed passionately as they took off their clothes. The young demoness took off Inuyasha's fire rat jacket. Then took off the white under shirt. She took her hand and ran them down Inuyasha's well built chest. After feeling Inuyasha's chest her hands went to his back. Venus' hands ran down the hanyou's muscular back. After exploring his back she went to his ears. As she rubbed Inuyasha's ears he moaned and growled lightly.

While Venus rubbed his ears Inuyasha started to take off Venus' kimono. The demoness's hands left Inuyasha's ears. Her hands went to untie the sash that keep Inuyasha's pants up. At the same time Venus' kimono and Inuyasha's pants fell to the floor. Venus gasped when she saw the size of Inuyasha's manhood. Suddenly the hanyou pushed Venus onto the bed. While kissing passionately they explored each others well built bodies. Right now Inuyasha's hands are running down his mate's curves. And Venus' hands are at Inuyasha's hips. Just then her hand went to Inuyasha's big long manhood. She lightly ran her dull claws up and down his manhood. As she did Inuyasha moaned and growled. Not able to take it anymore Inuyasha. Slid his manhood into Venus' entrance. The young demoness whimpered but Inuyasha kiss away the pain.

Then Inuyasha went in and out Venus. Now Venus' pain is now pleasure. Six minutes later the hanyou can tell that Venus is about to come. He's trying very hard not to launch his seed. Suddenly Venus came and Inuyasha launched his seed. Then they collapsed onto the bed in each others arms.

* * *

In the morning in the western lands Sesshomaru and his family are eating. Michiko has already fed Suki this morning. So th pup is laying quietly on her mother's lap. After eating Kentaro went out to get Ah-Un. Michiko wrapped Suki in a aquamarine blanket and went outside. When she got outside she saw Kentaro sitting on Ah-Un. And saw Sesshomaru waiting patently. She walked up to her mate and said "Let's get going." Sesshomaru nodded and started to walk away. Michiko fell into step next to her mate. Behind the two demons is Ah-Un with Kentaro on his back.

* * *

At the southern lands Venus and Inuyasha have decided. To wait until Michiko and Sesshomaru get there. To tell everyone that they have become mates. So they got up got dressed and went to the dinning room. While eating Venus' family talked about not being able to wait to see Suki. After eating Venus' family went to the family room. While Inuyasha and Venus went out to the porch. Three hours later the hanyou could smell Sesshomaru's and his family. He smiled and said "Here they come." Five minutes later the lord of the west and his family appeared. Venus and Inuyasha stood and greeted them. Kentaro and Ah-Un stayed outside while the demons went inside.

Once in the the family they heard Michiko's and Venus' family say "Hello." Michiko, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Venus sat down. The hanyou smiled and said "Before you pass around Suki Venus and I have some news." Michio said "Well out with it I would like to see my granddaughter." Still smiling Inuyasha said "Venus and I love each other so much. That we became mates last night." Sesshomaru grinned and said "That's wonderful Inuyasha. That means you're coming home." The hanyou nodded and said "Yup I'm coming home with Venus." With that said Michiko gave Suki to her mother. Eriko smiled and said "Hi I'm your grandma." After Eriko was done holding Suki she passed her to Michio. He smiled and said "Well you're a big beautiful girl."

The pup in his arms cooed. Michio chuckled and said "Your turn Mother." He passed Suki to Dai. The old demoness smiled and said "That was your grandpa. I'm your great grandma. You're so beautiful now. I bet you'll be a heart breaker when you're all grown up." Then Dai asked "Are you read Kane?" The old demon lord nodded and said "Yes I'm ready dear." The old demoness passed Suki to Kane. He looked down at his great granddaughter and smiled. Then the old demon closed his eyes and said "I sense that Suki will grow up to be. A tall, beautiful, strong, and powerful demoness." Kane opened his eyes and tickled Suki. The big female pup giggled and looked at Kane.

After visiting Sesshomaru, Michiko, Kentaro, Inuyasha, Venus, and Ah-Un left. An hour later they all arrived at the western lands castle. Inuyasha and Venus went into his room to rest. Sesshomaru and Michiko are sitting on the porch watching Kentaro and Ah-Un. And Suki is sleeping on her father's lap. A week later Venus can sense that she's pregnant. She walked up to Sesshomaru, Michiko, Kentaro, and Inuyasha. The young demoness smiled and said "Everyone I can sense that I'm pregnant." Inuyasha gave Venus a kiss and said "That's wonderful honey." Michiko and Sesshomaru said "Yes that is wonderful." Kentaro smiled and cheered "Yah there'll be another pup."

Venus sat down and asked "How long will I be pregnant?" Sesshomaru grinned and said "The more demon blood the pup has the shorter the pregnancy. And the more human blood the longer." Venus nodded and said "Thank you Sesshomaru." The demon lord nodded and looked at his sleeping daughter. Inuyasha and Venus went to the study. They are looking through their family trees to pick out a name for their pup. Ten minutes later they came up with Isamu for a boy. And came up with Asha for a girl. Then they went back to the porch. When they sat down. They told Michiko, Sesshomaru, and Kentaro the names they picked out. Michiko, Sesshomaru, and Kentaro love the names they picked out.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 8.  



	8. Venus' challenging pregnancy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rogue Hanyou: Thank you for the review. I'm so glad that you loiked chapter 7. And Inuyasha becomes a father in this chapter so enjoy.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thank you also for your review. I'm so glad that you like the names that Inuyasha and Venus picked out. You'll find out in this chapter if they have a girl or a boy.

**Chapter 8**

Venus' challenging pregnancy.

**One month**

Venus is outside throughing up again. Inuyasha is holding her silver hair. She is throughing up thanks to morning sickness. Venus is one month pregnant but you can't tell. She isn't showing a belly yet. After throughing up the young demoness sat against the wall. Inuyasha sat next to Venus and asked "How are you feeling?" Venus took a breath and said "I'll be ok until tomorrow morning." The hanyou nodded and said "I'm sorry you have to go through this." Venus smiled and said "It's ok it's a pregnancy thing." Inuyasha kissed Venus and said "If you say so honey."

**Three months**

Venus is now showing a medium sized belly. And she can fell the pup moving inside of her. But right now she is to sick to care. She's been ill for three weeks now. But she does eat and drink to keep her pup alive. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have tried the best priestesses, priests, and monks around. And so far nothing has worked. They are worried that Venus' illness might effect the pup. Right now another priestess is with the young demoness. But she came out shaking her head. Inuyasha growled and asked himself "I wonder if Kaede is still alive?" With that asked Inuyasha ran off toward the eastern lands. While he was gone Michiko is keeping an eye on Venus. Suki is with Sesshomaru and Kentaro.

An hour later Inuyasha arrived at Kaede's village. He went into the old priestess's hut. The old priestess is sitting next to a fire in the fire pit. She looked up, smiled and said "Well hello Inuyasha." The hanyou sat down and said "Kaede I need you help. No other priest, priestess, or monk have been able to help." Kaede nodded and asked "What do ye need help with?" Inuyasha sighed and said "My mate is three months pregnant and very ill." The old priestess said "I'll help ye if ye help me." Inuyasha perked his ears up and said "I'll do anything you ask." Kaede smiled and said "I want ye to chop fire wood and harvest the herb garden." The hanyou rolled up his sleeves and went outside. He went out and chopped fire wood.

Then he went to Kaede's herb garden and harvested it. After Inuyasha was done he went back into Kaede's hut. The old priestess smiled and said "Now that you've helped me. I'll help ye with your problem." Kaede got all of the medicinal herbs, plants, and roots she needed. Then Inuyasha let the old priestess get on his back. Then the hanyou took off toward the western lands. An hour later Inuyasha arrived at the castle. He let Kaede get off his back. Then he lead her to his and Venus' room Inuyasha went into his room and said "Venus this is Lady Kaede she's here to help." The old priestess walked up to Venus and said "Ye have a beautiful mate Inuyasha." The hanyou nodded and said "Thank you Kaede."

Kaede knelt down and felt Venus' forehead. She also noticed that the young demoness's breathing is shallow. The old priestess then put her hands on Venus' round belly. She shook her head and asked "How long have ye been sick dear?" Venus sighed and said "Three weeks." Kaede shook her head again and said "I know an herbal remedy. I'm afraid that your illness is effecting the pup. Plus it'll take ye a month or so to recover." Inuyasha lowered his ears and said "Give her the remedy Kaede. If the pup dies we can try again." The old priestess nodded, made the remedy, and gave it to Venus. After she was done Kaede said "I'll stay here until she's well." Inuyasha nodded and lead Kaede to her room. Then he went on the porch. He told Michiko, Sesshomaru, and Kentaro the news.

**Four months and two weeks.**

Venus is feeling better than she has been. She not 100 better yet. Her pregnant belly has only gotten a little bigger. So Venus' belly is still medium sized. She's worried about her unborn pup. Inuyasha is also worried about their pup. Right now he and Sesshomaru are in the study. Michiko has Suki and is sitting on the porch. Kentaro is in his room sleeping. And Kaede is giving the remedy been working. As Venus drank the remedy she felt pain. She ignored the pain and gave the cup to Kaede. Then Venus laid down and felt more pain. As Kaede left the room the young demoness screamed. The old priestess turned around and asked "What's wrong Lady Venus?" She breathed heavily and said "I think I'm in labor."

Just then ran into the room and asked "Is it time?" Kaede nodded and said "Yes it's time your mate is in labor." Venus screamed and her water broke. Six long hours later Kaede checked on Venus. Inuyasha is holding a navy blue blanket. That Sesshomaru gave him an hour ago. Just then Kaede said "It's time for ye to push." Venus pushed until Kaede told her to stop. Carefully she pulled out the pup's small head and shoulders. Then Kaede said "One more big push." The young demoness pushed one more time. The pup came out lightly whimpering. Kaede cut the cord and cleaned off the pup. Then the old priestess smiled and said "It's a little boy." Inuyasha gave Kaede the navy blue blanket. Kaede wrapped the little pup in the blanket.

Then gave him to Inuyasha then cleaned up and left. The pup has light silver hair, little dog ears, and two jagged aquamarine stripes on each cheek. Venus and Inuyasha looked at their son and said "Hi our little Isamu." The hanyou stood and said "I'll take care of Isamu you rest." With that said he left the room. He went out onto the porch and saw Michiko holding four month old Suki. Inuyasha also saw Kentaro but no Sesshomaru. He sat down and asked "Where is my brother?" The demoness smiled and said "He's making sure that my parents and grandparents are getting here safely." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and said "They're coming to visit."

Michiko nodded and asked "Who do you have in your arms?" The hanyou smiled and said "This is my son Isamu." Michiko laid Suki on her lap and asked "Can I hold him?" Inuyasha nodded and said "Sure." While the demoness held her nephew. Inuyasha asked "Is Sesshomaru going to tell your family that Venus was in labor?" Michiko nodded and said "Yes he will." Just then she added "Isamu isn't half demon he's 60 dog demon and 40 human." Inuyasha looked at the demoness and asked "Why does he have dog ears?" Michiko giggled and said "He gets his dog ears from you. And I think they make him look cute." The hanyou smiled and said "Yeah you're right." Two hours later Venus came out and joined everyone. She saw that Kentaro is holding Isamu.

After she sat down and got her pup. Michiko told her sister that their family is on their way. Just then they heard Ah-Un groan. They looked to see Sesshomaru and Michiko's and Venus' family. Sesshomaru lead Ah-Un up ti the stairs and stopped. Michio and Eriko walked up to their daughters and sat down. Ah-Un laid down so that Kane and Dai can get off. The old demons helped each other walk up the stairs. Behind them is Sesshomaru in case they fell. Kane and Dai sat against the wall and sighed. Sesshomaru sat next to his brother and said "I hear that I'm an uncle." Venus nodded and said "Yes you are an uncle. You have a nephew named Isamu." She gave Isamu to Sesshomaru and he smiled.

The lord of the west looked down at his nephew. Isamu then decided to open his emerald green eyes. The whole family gasped when they saw his eyes. After Sesshomaru was done he gave Isamu to Eriko. After Eriko was done she passed the pup to Michio. Then Isamu was given to Dai. The old demoness asked "Are you ready Kane?" Kane nodded ad took Isamu from Dai. He closed his eyes and said "Despite his appearance. He'll grow up to be as tall as his parents. Isamu will grow up to be a handsome, strong, and powerful demon." After saying that the old demon opened his eyes. Later Michiko's and Venus' family returned to the southern lands. And Sesshomaru's family went into the castle.

Sesshomaru, Michiko, Inuyasha, and Venus hope for the best for Isamu and Suki. Suki and Isamu will grow up without worrying about evil demons. Eight years later Kane and Dai died at the old age of 4,242 years old. Their deaths upset both families expesully Michio, Michiko, Venus, Suki, and Isamu.

* * *

Coming asap the last chapter.  



	9. Suki and Isamu grow up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 9**

Suki and Isamu grow up.

Ten more years passed and Suki and Isamu are now eighteen. Suki is now 5'8'' and knows how to wield Tokijin and Tenseiga. She is just as Kane predicted. Suki is tall, beautiful, strong, and powerful. Isamu is now 5'6'' and knows how to weild Tetsusaiga. He is just as Kane predicted. The young demon is as tall as his parents, handsome, strong, and powerful. And he becomes human on the night of a new moon. His hair turns black and his eyes turn dark brown. Isamu looks a lot like Inuyasha on the night of the new moon. The two young demons know about their mother's parents. And they knew about their father's mother. But they don't know about their father's father. So Suki and Isamu went up to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Suki smiled and said "Father Isamu and I want to know abour. Your's and Uncle Inuyasha's father." Inuyasha sighed and said "Sesshomaru you tell them. You know more about Father then I do." Isamu and Suki sat down and asked "How come?" Sesshomaru smiled and said "You'll soon find out." Just then Michiko, Venus, and the 28 year old Kenataro. Joined Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Suki, and Isamu. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and said "My and Inuyasha's father's name was Inutaishou. He was the lord of these alnds. Two hundred and sixty-eight years ago. He died while rescuing Inuyasha and his mother." Isamu looked at his uncle and asked "What did he look like?"

The demon lord said "He was 6'3'' with long white hair that was kept in a high pony tail, medium eyes just like Suki's, and had one jagged blue stripe on each cheek." Suki smiled and asked "Do I really have Grandfather's eyes?" Sesshomaru nodded and said "Yes you do." After talking everyone went into castle. All except Kentaro he is leaving to go to the village to live. He is going to leave in the village to be with other humans. In the morning the demon family noticed that Kentaro is gone. They don't mind that he's gone they knew he would leave eventuly.

Today Suki and Isamu are leaving to find mates. Sesshomaru gave them bow and arrows bofore they left. The two young demons hugged their parents then left. They both promise to return to the castle. After saying their good byes they left.

**The End !

* * *

**

well that's that for this story but I have more coming. 


End file.
